


Whatcha doin?

by ccm1822



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccm1822/pseuds/ccm1822
Summary: Ty Lee “bothers” Azula while she is planning her next attack in Aang
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Whatcha doin?

Azula hunched over her desk staring at the plans she had laid out until the pictures blurred, swirling around the page she now grasped in a clenched hand. She straightened up, relaxing her body even though she was anything but. She dropped the paper, running nimble fingers over perfectly kept hair, fixing a nonexistent misplaced hair. Suddenly the door swung open in a way that would of made her jump if she wasn’t, well her. Footsteps padded over, she frowned a carefully curated mask falling over her grimace. 

“Hello, Ty Lee.” 

Azula turned to face a smiling Ty Lee. 

“How’d ya know it was me?” 

“Because I pay attention, unlike some people.” Azula said, turning back to her work. 

Ty Lee was apparently unfazed as she jumped over, grabbing Azula by the shoulder, and peering over it. “Whatcha doin?” 

Azula roller her eyes, “You can clearly see what it is.”

Ty Lee slumped more on the other girls shoulders. “You’re no fun today.” 

“Fun is of no importance to me.” 

Now it was Ty Lee’s turn to roll her eyes, obviously done with Azula’s stressed demeanor. “Relax, if anyone can make Ba Sing Se fall, and catch the avatar it’s you.” 

Sighing Azula, pushed Ty Lee away slightly, “Well, that’s obvious, of course I can, who else could? Zuko?” With that she let out a laugh.

Ty Lee seemingly thinking that her job cheering up Azula, and distracting her from her work was done, turned on her hands, and left the room. Her only parting words were; “Good luck!” 

A smirk cane over Azula’s face, she wouldn’t need luck, not with this plan. Ba Sing Se would fall, and she would be there to see it. And then the avatar would crumble under her too. Outside she could hear Ty Lee’s cheerful voice shouting, merging with Mai’s monotone words. Azula was thankful for her friends, especially Ty Lee, not that she would ever admit it. After all, that would be showing weakness, and her father had raised her to never be weak. 

Ever.

Her smile fading, she turned back to her paper. Yes, this would work. She traced the blueprints of a drill with her sharp nail, digging in so hard the paper ripped. Pulling back her hand, Azula stared at the flame that erupted in it. Beautiful, and cold, just like her. Maybe she was like fire, powerful, but controlled by those who want power. The flame flickered out, and the thought left her. This was not the time for absurd philosophy, she wasn’t Uncle Iroh. She was Azula.

And she was in control.


End file.
